Cobain
by Kal-El Fornia
Summary: During lunch time at their school Takeru finds out that he and all his friends are in danger.


I know I have other serious projects that I need to get to, but I couldn't help but write this little one-shot here for fun. I literally got the idea like half an hour ago.

Disclaimer: Out of tradition, don't own Digimon.

* * *

Takeru ran as fast as he could as he raced to the computer room that their group usually hung out in during lunch. Iori and Miyako were probably there already, possibly Daisuke as well, but as his heart raced he knew that he had to get there before Hikari did, before they were all doomed. He almost bumped into a random teacher as he ran into the hallway that the computer room was located in. He failed to apologize as he normally would have, but the situation was much too dire to worry about something like formalities.

Flinging the door open to the computer room, Takeru's hair and clothing was all ragged as he was also out of breath, his famous fisherman's hat hanging just barely on his head, and his eyes darted around the room as he hoped that Hikari hadn't of beaten him there. Daisuke and Miyako were arguing about some random topic as usual, Iori was quietly reading a book off to the side, and to Takeru's relief Hikari had yet to show up. He closed the door behind him and rested for a second as he took a few deep breaths and regained his composure.

Miyako, who up until that point had been fiercely debating Daisuke about the fact that Han Solo shot Greedo first and not the other way around, glanced over at the shabbily looking sweaty Takeru and raised her eyebrow, skeptical as to think that anything in their school could cause Takeru to look so afraid. "You okay there?"

The fear flashed in Takeru's eyes once more, and without saying a word he slowly and carefully opened the door to the hallway and quickly peered both ways to make sure that a certain girl in his class wasn't headed there yet. If his friends took his words seriously, then he would have succeeded in saving their lives. Despite the fear that he had, despite the great evil that was approaching on them, he had risked his life in going back to warn them and he wished with all his heart that they listened to what he had to say.

"Look," Takeru began in an uncharacteristic forceful tone as he readjusted his hat and turned back to his friends, "we have to get out of here. Now."

As he would have expected, Daisuke snorted. "Are you kidding me? Dude, lunch just started. I don't know about you, but I have a bacon burger drizzled in gravy and maple syrup with my name on it."

"I hate to say it," Miyako nodded in agreement with Daisuke, "but I'm with the idiot on this one. I mean the least you can do is explain why it is so imperative for us to get out of here."

"I'll explain later!" the blonde snapped back at them, "but we have to go right this moment before Hikari comes! We're in danger!"

His eyes remained on his friends pleadingly so that they would listen and so that they would live to see another day since their deaths were now impending. However, unfortunately it didn't look like his friends were paying him any mind since Miyako just continued to stare at him with her arched eyebrow, Iori had just barely looked up from his book, and Daisuke stood up from sitting at the table that he and the others were at.

"I'm sorry, Takaishi, but I value my hamburger more than our friendship." Daisuke stated in complete sincerity, considering the fact that bacon came first in his life to anything else.

Not in the mood to argue with anyone at the moment, Takeru charged Daisuke and grabbed him by the front of his shirt as he slammed him against the wall. "Don't you understand? We're all going to die!"

Pissed that Takeru was trying to manhandle him, Daisuke charged right back and tackled Takeru to the ground. He would have punched him right there and then, but Takeru was stronger than he thought as the two of them rolled around on the ground, both trying to gain control of the situation.

Facepalming at the two morons rolling around like dogs on the dirty floor of the computer room, Miyako stood up and grabbed her water bottle that had the spray top on it. As she walked over to the two boys that were now punching each other, or trying to anyways, Miyako began to spray the idiots with her water. "The only one who is going to die here is you, Takeru, if you don't tell us what's up."

The two now wet boys stopped rolling around, and after realizing how ridiculous they looked, they sheepishly let go of the other and both stood up. Takeru smacked himself twice in the face to motivate himself to utter the deadly words that had ruined his day just about ten minutes ago, even though they were words that were delivered with a smile.

He gulped, fearing the end of the world. "Hikari made lunch for us all."

At that moment Daisuke's eyes carried the same fear that Takeru's had when the guy had first run into the computer room, Miyako gasped in horror as she began to pace around in a small circle nervously, and Iori had set his book down to walk over to the window leading outside while he seriously contemplated suicide via hurling himself out. Indeed, it was a dark day for the Chosen Children.

"Ar- a- are-" Miyako stuttered while she continued to pace around as she thought of the horrors that she was about to be subjected to, "are you sure?"

Sadly, Takeru only nodded his head in confirmation. "She said she made lunch because she loves us all very deeply and can't imagine her life without us, and she did it to show that she cares about us."

Before any of them could figure out a plan on how to escape, frankly Iori's idea of suicide seemed like the best option at the moment to them, the door of the computer room opened slowly as Hikari happily and obliviously strolled in carrying a few bags of food she cooked herself. As soon as the girl closed the door behind her, the scent of the food she made drifted across the room, killing every potted plant instantly. Miyako started shaking in fear, Daisuke and Takeru began holding each other's hand since they were too afraid to do anything else at the moment, and Hikari smiled brightly as she made her way to the table where they usually ate.

Without another thought, Iori jumped out the window.

* * *

...I'll just show myself out.


End file.
